PTV showing a Koreanovela on primetime
February 11, 2014 The government-owned television network People's Television Network (PTV), known as Telebisyon ng Bayan, marked on its 40th year annievrsary celebration with the tagline Patuloy na Maglilingkod sa Bawat Pilipino and home to the PBA D-League. MISSION To serve primarily as a vehicle for the state for purposes of education, science and technology, arts, culture and sports in order to foster national pride and identity. Being the Philippines' primary state media, it is the channel to turn to for vital information about the country, its people and its government. Whether you live here, you're a Filipino living abroad, or simply looking to take your vacation or do business in the Philippines, PTV brings the low-down that could positively impact your life, or your stay. Consistent with our corporate mission to be the primary source of information about the Philippines, PTV delivers news you can use. Our programming arms viewers with knowledge and information that can improve their quality of life, or entertain them in a way that imbues values that are transformative. In every program or story we air, we explore what people here believe in, how they express those beliefs and put it all in perspective; we strive to look at the ethical underpinnings in news events and in everyday life, and share them with our viewers. The Kapambansa Network remains impulsive and counter-productive when it comes to alternative television programming. With influence of the Government, the continuity of programming will like commercial networks. This would be the masses that will just give us apathy and this is why the Philippine Star omitted the network from their TV Guide and the Manila Bulletin informed. The marketing and public relations department will also advertise programs in mass publications (newspaper, magazine and billboards). In the news department, probably make a rule of thumb of having regional news of ASEAN as to international news more on the news on government's three branches rather than one, the actual happenings over the country (a balance of inside and outside Manila). The most state-owned Networks in the country not only for government programming for news and pulic affairs, cultural and educational, and sports programs but also for a general entertainment programming such as Concert at the Park, Larawang Kupas and Paco Park Presents as well as the Koreanovela programs which will aired here on this channel. Channel 4 claimed that they will air it on weekdays this month, said Atty JJ Atienza, PTV’s legal expert witnessed the signing of a contract. PTV has some restrictive internal programming policy in allow the entertainment programming, which contradicts their promise to air Koreanovelas as what the news item said, to avoid direct competition. They prefer local programming over foreign ones. They now breached a contract on bringing Koreanovelas this year on their own programming. PTV is suffering from sentimental value in most important, informative and serious programs such as BizNews, GSIS Members Hour, etc. The educational TV programming Counting Studies via Television (CONSTEL) also currently on the programs in the elementary, private schools and high schools: Fun with Math (Monday-Friday 9:00AM), Physics in Everyday Life (Monday and Wednesday 9:30AM), Science Made Easy (Tuesday and Thursday 9:30AM), Chemistry in Action (Monday-Thursday 10:00AM) and CONSTEL English (Friday 9:30AM). PTV has money moolah. So far, PTV needs enough capital stock beginning our national budget. They need more cash to pay fees, overdue bills and settle liabilities. A sports coverages airing the PBA D-League basketball games, as well as the SEA Games and Asian games. PTV airs a sports news program with Snow Badua that has some followers and has a boxing matches show for In This Corner on Sunday nights. Representatives from PTV 4 emphasized that the station will continue to prioritize government campaigns including recognizing Filipino world-renowned talents with the Korean drama You Are My Destiny.